The proposed research would examine physician advice to stop smoking as a risk communication that may represent a health threat, especially to smokers at high risk of cancer. The project would determine whether this threat exists, whether it impedes progress toward cessation for some smokers, and whether counseling and follow-up can overcome any negative impact of this threat. Two groups of smokers will receive physician advice: smokers at high risk of bladder cancer, and smokers who are at relatively low risk of smoking related diseases. A randomly assigned one-half of smokers would receive nurse-educator counseling designed to increase self-efficacy to quitting smoking. The control group would receive an attention placebo. The study would test the impact of such advice on several stages of smoking cessation: contemplation of quitting, short term quitting, and long term quitting. Behavioral measures will include smokers' actions to seek additional information, and requests for aids in smoking cessation.